De Moda High School
by GenialF
Summary: Di De Moda High School ada beberapa Geng yang mengejar kepopuleran. Hinata Hyuuga termasuk kedalam Geng Dorinda, dia membantu teman-temannya untuk melebihi kepopuleran Damita, Tetapi NARUTO tidak suka terhadap sikapnya...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumimasen, watashi wa Genial desu:D**_

_**masih author amatir yang nyari sensasi baru-_- **_

_**mohon bantuannya para senior:D**_

_**Warning: OOC, Gaje, DLL**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rabu, 26 Juni pukul 06.32..**_

_ Pintu gerbang terbuka dan dua kelompok '__**Fashionable'**__ masuk kedalamnya. __**Dorinda **__dan __**Damita**__. Dua kelompok yang beranggotakan para gadis paling tenar dan paling kaya dikalangan warga sekolah De Moda High School. Sekolah khusus Fashion. Arti nama __**Dorinda **__adalah 'hadiah' dari bahasa spanyol. Sedangkan __**Damita**__ berarti 'Bangsawan kecil'. Dua kelompok ini selalu berebut peringkat satu dalam 'Rankedmost popular De Moda HIGHSCHOOL' yang diadakan setiap sebulan sekali._

_** DORINDA'S ROOM**_

_ 'Hey Sakura! Dimana Hinata?' tanya Ten-ten. 'mungkin lagi sama Ino.' Jawab Sakura seadanya sambil membetulkan gladiator shoes nya. 'Gak mungkin! Orang Ino lagi ketoko buku sendirian kok katanya..' . Sakura angkat bahu. Dorinda sedang ingin mengumpulkan anggota-anggotanya untuk persiapan pameran desain pakaian bulan depan dan sekaligus menyiapkan diri untuk RMP tanggal 2 Juni nanti. Bulan Mei ini yang mendapatkan Polling terbanyak adalah Damita, Dorinda terlewat agak jauh:_

**_Daftar hasil Polling bulan Mei:_**

**_1. Damita Neptune Charm_**

**_2. Kirei Woles_**

**_3. Chicka Hera_**

**_4. KELOQUE Washington DC_**

**_5. Dorinda Nakanishi_**

_'Payah, Polling bulan Mei benar-benar payah!' celetuk Ten-ten. 'Lo bener, seharusnya kita berada di Polling tertinggi. Apa karena Fashion kita menurun?' balas Sakura sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. 'Hal itu benar-benar diluar logika kita. Meskipun kita masih kalah dengan Damita, seenggaknya kita dapet peringkat kedua. Tapi malah peringkat kedua direbut sama kelompok gadis-gadis jepang GAJADI itu..' jelas Ten-ten yang ikut terbawa kesal melihat hasil polling tersebut yang masih disiarkan diTV sekolah. 'lebih baik tanggal 2 Juni nanti aku menyanyi saja daripada pameran desain dan tiba-tiba kalah.' Sahut Ten-ten, tapi Sakura menggeleng dan Ms. Party Killer itu membuka suara bijaknya 'Kita akan melawan Damita dengan tangan kita sendiri. Damita akan mati oleh kita.' Ten-ten bergidik._

**_DAMITA's Room…_**

_'Tem, siapkan uang 200jt. Bulan Juni nanti, Damita akan kembali menjadi Queen of Fashion in De Moda High School ini.' Ucap Karin dengan senyum simpulnya 'kita patungan lagi?' tanya Temari dengan sedikit penekanan 'Chastefleur akan menyiapkannya.' Jawab Karin masih dengan senyumannya. 'Castafiore? Shion Castafiore?' sepertinya Temari tidak begitu percaya. 'ya. Memang kenapa?' tanya Karin santai 'enggak, Cuma heran aja. Dianggota Damita ini, kan Cuma Castafiore doang yang pelit.' Ujar Karin sambil menggaruk kepalanya. 'perhatikan cara berbicaramu. Bukan Castafiore, tapi Chaste-fleur.' Temari hanya membuka mulutnya dan merasa bingung. Tumben Karin bersikap dingin dan sedikit was-was seperti ini._

**_Halaman sekolah…_**

_Naruto Uzumaki keluar dari Mercedes SLR McLaren yang benar-benar mewah untuk dibawa oleh anak remaja kelas 2SMA. Ketampanan dan kegagahan Naruto membuat para gadis yang sekali melihat langsung terbawa angan ingin menggigit beton saking tampannya. Dari pintu kanan muncul Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan Naruto. Dilanjutkan Gaara Sabaku diJok kiri belakang yang melirik ke awan. Dan terakhir Neji, mengalungkan camera SLR Nikon nya di lengan kanan. Naruto mengaitkan tas punggungnya di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia masukkan kesaku celana. 'KYAAAA! DIMITRI! DIMITRII! WE LOVE YOU!' teriakan para gadis membahana. Mereka lah Dimitri, geng laki-laki paling populer se DMHS._

_Hinata melihat lurus kedepan, The Prince of De Moda telah datang. Menghampirinya. 'Beneran dia nyamperin gue?' tanyanya dalam hati. 7 meter, 4 meter, 2 meter 'Go-goedemorgen Na-Naruto~' salam Hinata 'Ohayou~' balas Naruto. Tapi… kenapa Naruto tidak memperlambat jalannya? Hinata melihat kebelakangnya._

_'Goedemorgen Shion Chaste-fleur~' ah! Tentu saja! Pacar Naruto! Si Shion! Damita itu memang selalu punya apa yang mereka mau! 'Goedemorgen Tuan Uzumaki~' Hinata mendengus dan menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok. Rambut biru tua yang tadi dikepang klimis, sekarang berantakan seperti habis diacak-acak kemudian diberi Hairspray. 'Hola Hinajis, Goedemorgen~' sapa Shion dengan nada meledek 'Gracias Chaste-fleur, Goedemorgen~ ada satu yang ingin hamba sampaikan, nama hamba HINATA.' Balas Mercy dengan penekanan disetiap kata hamba. 'Gracias? Untuk apa- My Nanny?' Bullshit! Apa maksudnya dia bilang Hinata pembantunya? 'Chaste-fleur, gue seorang mahasiswi disini dan bukan pembokat lo!' cercah Hinata, Naruto dan Shion tertawa terbahak-bahak. 'Hey Hinata, kata anak-anak, lo suka sama gue ya? Huahahahaha ngaca! Meskipun lo dari kelompok Dorinda, tetep aja lo kalah dari Damita! Huahahahaha' ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kencang. Mercy berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil ngedumel. Orang-orang disekitarnya hanya bisa bungkam..._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konichiwa, Genial mau ngucapin terima kasih**_

_**sama senior yang udah ngasih saran:D**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASITA:D**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, Gaja, DLL**_

_**Kantin DMHS, 14.23...**_

_****__ Sekarang musim kemarau, di kantin DMHS tidak ada AC, yang ada hanya hilir kipas agin. Memang tidak cukup untuk mendingkan tubuh tapi cukup untuk membuat para membuat warga DMHS tertidur dimeja kantin. Terlihat Jessie J, Katy Perry, Brad Pitt, dan lain lain tertidur dimeja kantin DMHS. Hinata dan Ino tidak ingin kalah dengan KW-an nya artis Hollywood itu. Mereka berdua ikut tertidur hingga membuat peta dimeja putih kantin tersebut._

_ "HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura sambil menyisingkan baju sailor lengan panjangnya. "ehhh ada apa?" balas Hinata sembari menggeliat. "kau kan yang paling pintar menggambar!"_

_ "lalu?"_

_ "ya ayolah ke ruangan, kita harus membuat desain.."_

_ "Ino?"_

_ "biarlah dia tidur disini. Lihat, meja itu terbentuk samudra baru..."_

_ "tapi tetap saja Shika suka padanya."_

_ "gue juga heran.."_

_ "aku dengar hey para gadis. Pergilah dan biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang." Ino menyahut._

_ Hening._

_ "Dia...ngelindur?" Sakura menopang dagu._

_ "Dramatisirnya kambuh."_

_**Cafe's DMHS, 14.36..**_

___"Sasuke, ke kantin yuk?" ujar Gaara sambil mengaitkan tas berisi gentong-gentong. (jangan tanya buat apa). "Lo gila? Kalau Naruto tau salah satu anggota DIMITRI ke kantin nanti kantin sekolah ini akan dihancurkan bodoh." cercah Sasuke sambil menyeruput Tomato Juice nya._

_ "Neji?" Gaara menengok ke arah Neji yang sedang membaca novel._

_ "hn?"_

_ "ke kantin?"_

_ "tidak."_

_ "sebentar?"_

_ "tidak."_

_ hening._

_ "Dimana Naruto?"_

_ "ke kantin."_

_Sasuke dan Gaara bertatapan._

___**Kantin DMHS, 14.56..**_

___"Hey para keset Welcome, nanti malam ada pesta dirumah gue. Pesta Casual. Gausah pake gaun. Dan khusus para keset Welcome, telat 15 menit bakal gue usir. Undangan udah gue sebar ke tempat kalian masing-masing" jelas Naruto sambil menarik Shion ke pelukannya. Para warga DMHS terlihat ekspresi tidak suka. Ino berlari ke Dorinda's Room._

_**Dorinda's Room, 15.20..**_

___Sakura menarik kertas yang terlipat di atas meja tamu. "apa ini? undangan?". Hinata dan Ten-ten berdiri di kedua sisi Sakura. Ino menyisir rambutnya. "ini undangan? yakin?" Hinata menyerngit dengan isi undangan yang berisi:_

_**UNDANGAN!**_

_**PESTA DI RUMAH KU JAM 7 MALAM!**_

_**KHUSUS PARA KESET WELCOME,**_

_**TELAT 15 MENIT KU USIR!**_

_**PESTA CASUAL NO GOWN!**_

_**BY: NARUTO. U**_

_****__ "Ada yang aneh." gumam Hinata._

_ "maksud lo?"_

_ "Naruto kan gak suka pesta." Hinata menengok ke Sakura, Sakura mengangkat bahu. "_

_**To Be Continued..**_


End file.
